The purpose of this Phase I Small Business Technology Transfer (STTR) proposal is to develop and evaluate the Wraparound Fidelity Assessment System (WFAS), a multi-method approach to assessing the quality of individualized care planning and management for children and youth with serious emotional and behavioral problems and their families. WFAS will consist of two modules, each consisting of a set of independent but overlapping measures. The first module will be marketed for use by researchers, evaluators, and agency certification entities to determine degree of conformance to the wraparound service model (WSM). The second module will support internal quality improvement activities and thus be marketed to trainers, supervisors, and program personnel involved in implementing WSM. The current research project will implement and evaluate psychometrics, reliability, and validity of a prototype of the WFAS, which will consist of interviews with caregivers, youths, providers, and members of the child and family team; a practice observation measure to be employed by external evaluators to assess conformance to standards of high- quality wraparound during team meeting sessions; a record review instrument for assessing the written record of the wraparound process and indicators of fidelity to the prescribed model; and program administrator and community stakeholder interviews. During the course of Phase I of this STTR project, we will also develop and evaluate the feasibility of prototypes for two web-based supports for using the WFAS; (1) a web portal for WFAS information and dissemination, and (2) a computer-based training program for implementing one of the WFAS measures. Successful development of a reliable, valid, and user-friendly fidelity assessment system for this service model will inform decision-making by providers, supervisors, program administrators, and key stakeholders in the broader service system. The WFAS will also provide a model to the field for deploying fidelity measurement, recognized as a core implementation support to evidence-based practices. Given the lack of such measures in the field currently, the fidelity assessment system and the proposed supportive technologies for implementation will have significant commercial application for public agencies, behavioral health programs, and research and evaluation entities, and will support improved health and functioning outcomes for an underserved population of children and families. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]